


Death

by Bookman230



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of Batgirl #25. References to Azrael #61 and Superboy #85. Edited by the one and only Professor_Piggy.

Death is life at its most extreme. Cassandra's body goes into overdrive. Her heart beats fast. So fast. Her lungs gasp for air, and her eyes won't stay still. Every part of her body fights to live.

It's losing.

Everything is heightened. Loud. Extreme. Everything is pounding. And then… her body stops fighting. And it goes quiet. Her body goes slack. She can feel the life draining from her skin. The light going out of her eyes.

Like him.

Shiva is whispering. "Shh." Quiet. Constant. Like a song… leading her in. Her heartbeat slows. And slows. And slows. While her eyes start to fall.

But she still sees.

She sees blonde hair and a Christmas angel. She sees the bat, and the mission being carried out. A look of approval, a ghost of a smile. She sees a S and a dance, purple and dashing across the rooftops, red and… home.

And a man with white hair, dying. Because of her. But she feels the gentle pull. It's even now. So she lets it go into the dark.

She holds onto the rest.

Then her eyes close. And there's nothing.


End file.
